For Them
by Ziptango
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Splinter begins a dangerous quest in New York City for her and for them. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

*~I am the queen of the universe! However, lawyers have dethroned me. I don't own the TMNT. Warning, major tear-jerker coming up! It even made me cry, and I wrote it!  
  
  
Splinter leaned back in his old recliner, wincing slightly as one of the springs dug into his back. Leonardo shifted on his knee to accommodate the movement. His blue eyes sparkled in the lamp light with a child's natural eagerness.   
  
"Please read some more, Master."  
  
"Yeah! More!" Michaelangelo piped up from his other knee. Raphael and Donatello cuddled on the floor chimed in with the begging chorus.  
  
Splinter chuckled,"Good things come to those who wait, my sons."  
  
"Like Christmas?" Don asked.   
  
"That's right," Splinter grinned. His sons never failed to make him a proud serrogate father,"We had better discontinue. It's well passed your bedtime."  
  
They all naturally groaned, but a gleam suddenly appeared in Michaelangelo's large amber eyes.  
  
"Because Santa Clause is coming?"  
  
Ah, Michaelangelo. Always the first to see the bright side of every tragedy. He never doubted that Mike would one day evolve into a very wise man. Before he could reply, however, Donatello interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Oh Mikey, those are just silly people stories."  
  
Donatello, the ever reasonable one. Always keeping his facts straight and logical, Splinter mused.  
  
"They are not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
Suddenly, Mike gasped," You don't think he'll skip us because we're down here, will he?"  
  
Leo seemed to consider this with a cock of his head while Raph rolled his eyes.  
  
"Master Splinter, does Santa Clause exist?" Mike added.  
  
"That depends on what your heart believes, Child."  
  
Mike paused and listened for a moment. A grin slowly broadened on his young face,"Mine says yes!"  
  
"Mine too!" Leo chimed.  
  
"No!" Don snapped, folding his arms.  
  
However, a fourth echo did not reply. All eyes focused on Raphael.  
  
"Santa's a sissy," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Leo and Mike visibly bristled at the remark, and Don nodded approvingly.  
  
"We can discuss this tomorrow. All of you need your rest."  
  
Splinter gathered them into a small flock and herded them to their bedroom door. Mike immediatly seemed to go into a stupor, and he yawned widely.  
  
"But I'm not tired."  
  
"G' night, Splinter," Leo said before passing through the door frame.The other three echoed the same phrase and each plopped onto their futons almost instantly asleep. Sometimes their intense discussions did get the best of them.  
  
Splinter returned to the living room and slid "Scrooge" back into the empty slot on the bookshelf. He was surprised they could already understand the novel. At only five years of age, their intellect had spanned immensely. After all, the four Christmases before they'd never bothered to question where their presents came from. His bosom always began to swell when he dwelt on their accomplishments. Donatello so clever and patient. The boy could whip several inventions together in one day. While Leonardo ever striving for perfection and justice, and Michaelangelo's good nature and works. Although Raphael seemed to be the most aggressive and confused of the bunch, Splinter knew he'd find his place someday.   
  
With a slight limp, the rat turned the lamp off and strolled through the oily blackness to the coat rack. There, he wrapped a long robe-like jacket made of wool around him and carefully tied the knot about his emaciated waist. This was his least favorite part of Christmas Eve, but he'd do anything for his sons. Every year on this night, he explored the topside for presents to give them on Christmas Day. The bone-biting cold, long hours through the night, and straining physical work was well worth seeing joy tug at the corners of their smiles the next morning. And this year was extra special because they'll soon officially begin their ninjitsu lessons. Just as his former master, Yoshi, had enforced on his own students. A tiny tear escaped the corner or his eyes as a pang of sorrow engulfed him. He knew in his heart that his master would be avenged by his fine sons one day, but good things come to those who wait.  
  
Making a final examination of the lair, he softly closed the door behind him and sloshed further into the darkness. When he finally came to the manhole, he raised his arms above him and heaved at it for a moment. Then it finally budged and the scrape of metal echoed around the small alley before his head poked out. He allowed his vision to adjust to the street lights, and he then hoisted his almost weightless frame out of the hole. The air was crisp and oddly fresh as Christmas carols pervaded the city with laughter in the background, making a cheerful essence throughout the streets. Cars hummed by, throwing water into the air, and crowds strutted past the alley entrance oblivious to him. After replacing the lid, he cautiously maneuvered into the shadows and watched them. A woman passed by holding a bouncy girl by the hand.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look!"  
  
The mother impatiently dragged the child forward in her rush. The two disappeared, but a man in a suite replaced them. A cell phone was glued to his ear, discussing some trivial matter while his other hand sported a fine black suitcase. Did he not have a family to remain home with tonight? Splinter pondered this momentarily, but a new man appeared. The older person, dressed in raggedy attire, dragged his feet behind an empty cart. He shivered visibly in the cold and passed by with sad eyes watching the side walk.   
  
When a sudden jingle approached, Splinter craned his neck around the brick corner to get a better look. A white carriage with a large black horse at the front, trotted down road. The driver sat contentedly, snuggling his coat tightly about him while holding his whip loosely. As it passed by, Splinter quickly ran underneath and snatched some loose bolts and straps dangling uselessly from the belly of the cart. From there, he lifted his back off the pavement and suspended himself. The carriage bounced slightly with each of the horse's steps, but he managed his grip easily. Peeking below the edge, he observed people and cars whiz by and also tried to avoid the nearby cars splashing puddles in his face.   
  
After what seemed hours, the people and objects began to slowly thin out until only a few passer-bys could be seen at every block. Making a random choice, he let go of the carriage and his back rested on the pavement until it no longer hovered over him. When a black cloudy sky came into view he scurried out of the road into another empty alley. Instantly, he made his way to the garbage cans on the far side. Luck was with him. He very rarely got a ride to his destinations. However, it will be difficult to journey back home, he thought as he approached the cans. A few cats scurried away from his presence, and he immediatly ripped one of the durable black bags open. Junk scattered out as if the pressure inside was to much for it. He began to sort it carefully, plucking out anything useful. A banana peel, smashed brush, rotten Burger King Whopper, shattered mirror, decapitated barbie, various scattered documents, and an empty stapler he placed in the discard pile. Few things seemed usable. He did find a small floppy disk, however, in which he figured Donatello would appreciate. When, that bag was empty, he placed all of its loose contents back inside and moved to the next can.   
  
Another cat meowed at him angrily and hissed from its now revealed hiding place. Slowly, he bent over and kindly offered his hand to it. The gray feline watched curiously and eventually accepted his touch. He stroked it rather amused as it purred back, making a figure '8' around his legs.   
  
"Well, my friend, do you not have a master to return to as well?  
  
"Meow."   
  
"I see."   
  
Suddenly, the cat paused and anxiously glanced around. Splinter paused his sorting and suspiciously looked also. A slight thud sounded behind them, and the rat flipped around into fighting stance as the cat scurried away. A net appeared out of no where and engulfed him. He struggled with surprise, letting his claws fray the nylon imprisoning him.   
  
"Hey! I got 'im!" his imprisoner nearly sang.  
  
More men approached from a joint alley that he hadn't observed before. 'POUND' was printed in bold letters across the back of their red coats. Already he hated them. They all grabbed the quickly diminishing net and dragged it through the joint alley and into another where a large van waited. Slowly, they all hoisted him into the back within a cage just before he broke through the net. The pound men made a semicircle around him, staring in awe. He merely snarled back.  
  
"Well, I'll be.."  
  
"Now I've seen everything!"  
  
"Boys, we're going to get promoted for this find!"   
  
"Yeah, well a job's a job. Did you get the rest of the cats over there?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'll be damned," one man whispered leaning closer to his cage.   
  
"He's huge! I knew there was some big rats around here, but...," he seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Well, let's get going. We've met our quota for the day."  
  
"I think that rat alone will fill a week's quota!"  
  
With that said, they disappeared and the van bobbed up and down slightly as the front of the vehicle was boarded. Doors slammed shut and the engine started with a hiss, as if laughing at his demise. His fingers curled around the cold steal bars, and his eyes flooded with tears as the van jerked into motion towards his new fate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter maneuvered to a back corner of his cage as the van doors sprang open with the same curious faces peeking inside.  
  
"Easy men! He's a mean one!"  
  
Hands began to reach in and lift his cage out of the van's warmth and into the cold, where they continued to hoist him into a small white building. Although he was now sheltered from the wind, he still felt cold and bitter. What would his sons do if he never came back? Could they survive by themselves? He doubted it.  
  
The halls were lit dimly with vague neon lights spread far apart, and the waxed floor echoed the mens' footsteps eerily. They continued down the unwelcoming maze until a left turn was taken into a dark room, glowing with computer screens. Along the walls, more cages were neatly stacked upon each other with beady, sad eyes peering out between the bars. The shadows watched him carefully, simply because there was nothing else to watch.  
  
More occupied cages were brought in and set near by him. Five stray cats writhed together in one cage, meowing to him with pleading eyes. One broke away from the desperate group and clawed his way up the side towards him. Immediatly, he recognized his gray feline friend, but a man leaned over and poked it repeatedly in the belly until it roughly fell off.  
  
"Git' down from there, Cat! So wadda we do with them now, Boss?"  
  
"Put the cats in the can. I'll handle the rat. You can all go home as soon as you're finished."  
  
Splinter suspected all the men would cheer at this, but an awkward silence remained. Perhaps their curiosity demanded more, he mused. Nevertheless, they all gave his cage one last gander and sometimes a tap as they exited with the cats' cage. The man who remained, obviously the boss, leaned over and starred at the rat square in the eyes.  
  
"What's this frilly little robe you got on? Does someone own you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The man jumped back in surprise and glared at a young woman occupying the doorway.  
  
"Michelle! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, Roger," she said passively while bending over and looking at Splinter.  
  
"His eyes...he seems so...alive."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've got the night watch tonight. Can I ask you the same thing?"  
  
"Doing a little overtime, is all."  
  
"On Christmas Eve?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Gotta pay the bills. Besides, if I didn't, I wouldn't have found this!" he let his arm rest on the cage top as if boasting his phenomenal find. Splinter immediatly snapped at him, and he removed it with a jerk.  
  
"Mean little puke."  
  
Michelle snickered, obviously not impressed,"Well, I doubt I'd be too thrilled to be caught on Christmas Eve either. Or at all, actually."  
  
Splinter secretly rolled his eyes. She didn't know how right she was!  
  
"Either way, I need to contact the scientists. Seems important. They'll probably be by tomorrow to pick it up."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him tonight then."  
  
"Thanks, Shelly."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Right. Well, I gotta go. Family's waiting."  
  
"I'm surprised you aren't divorced yet."  
  
Roger laughed almost nervously and tipped his red 'POUND' hat to her,"Merry Christmas, Michelle!"  
  
She waved him off and he strolled out the door, letting it shut softly behind him. Michelle shed her white lab coat with a sigh and let it rest on a desk chair. Then she began gathering food supplies in the corner. Splinter watched with interest while in lotus position as she made circles around the room stopping at each cage to feed the animals. Her frame was thin and tall underneath her slightly baggy lab clothes, and her brunet hair fall into a beautiful mass of curls at her shoulders that bounced with each step.He assumed she had a kind disposition, especially a soft spot for animals, but with people she was harsh and sarcastic. He smiled as she cooed lovingly to the Labrador puppies in the far corner. They yelped excitedly and attempted to lick her delicate fingers through the barrier separating them.  
  
When she finally finished, she eased into a chair and rolled it towards a desk. Clacking on the keyboard was the only sound besides the monitors' humming in the stale air as the animals settled and munched their dinners. Splinter shifted in the cage to the wall closest to her. There, he curled his fingers around the bars again and poked his muzzle out slightly.  
  
"A sad way to celebrate Christmas night, don't you think?"  
  
Michelle flipped towards him in alarm and nearly toppled over in her chair.  
  
"You talk!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo sat awake in his bed, starring into the blackness. His small arms were folded behind his head as he twitched with excitement. What presents would he get tomorrow? A yo-yo? A notebook? Maybe even a stuffed animal! He could hardly stand the wait! Leonardo knew that if he slept, it would pass much faster, but he was on a mission. He was hunting Santa Clause. For hours on end, he lied there and listened for any signs of his approach while trying to tune out his brothers' snores and sleep jabber. Occasionally, a sewer sound startled him, but he still laid back rapping his heels together bordely. Suddenly, a scrapping sound pervaded the lair, causing him to leap out of the bed in excitement.  
  
"He's here! He's here! Wake up!" Leo screamed, dashing in circles around the room. His brothers woke up reluctantly, moaning and groaning.  
  
"Leo! Be quiet!" Raphael snapped.  
  
"But Santa's here!"  
  
Suddenly a pillow sailed through the air and buffeted him in the face.  
  
"Who's here?" Mike and Don echoed.  
  
"Santa!"   
  
The two scrambled out of bed to take a look with him, not forgetting to snatch Raph and drag him along, of course. They all separated and paraded around the lair.  
  
"Splinter, Splinter! Santa's here!"  
  
"Splinter?" They all halted in their master's bedroom. His futon was neatly made and the candles fresh and unused.  
  
"Where's Master Splinter?" Mike nearly sobbed. They toured the lair again and again without avail.  
  
"Somebody stole Master Splinter!" Donatello gasped.  
  
"No! We gotta help!"   
  
"Yeah!" they all shouted. The four scrambled around gathering necessities for their rescue mission. Then, they stopped at the coat rack and put their jackets on.   
  
"Got the flashlight, Donny?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Cookies, Raph?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pizza, Mike?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Let's go!" Raph shoved them aside and raced to the door. The three caught up to him, scorning his haste. When the lectures were over, they stepped into the sewers awkwardly. A cold draft enveloped them, and they huddled together, trying to gather warmth.  
  
"I don't like it out here."  
  
"It's okay, Mikey."  
  
"Where do we start?" Raph looked about him, a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"That way...or that way?" Don said pointing his flashlight down each tunnel in the junction.  
  
"Um..iny-meany-miny-mo. That way!" Leo said pointing down the left one. Each one gathered themselves and their supplies and marched into the left tunnel completely oblivious to Splinter's clear footprints leading down the opposite side. 


	3. Chapter 3

*~ AHH! Forgive me! Have mercy! So so sorry this took so long! I usually have to be in an angsty mood to write it, which is rather rare *nervous laugh* Okay, on with the story! Warning: even MORE tears coming your way!! Kleenex alert!  
  
  
  
Splinter chuckled softly somewhere in the depths of his throat and scooted closer to the bars.  
  
"Yes, the ability to talk is well, but using it correctly is a far greater talent."  
  
Michelle slowly slid out of her chair as if numbness overwhelmed her gradually from bottom to top. She dropped to her knees on the hard floor and starred wide eyed at him, swirling dizzily with horror and curiosity. But which of the two emotions would conquer? Splinter sincerely hoped the latter, for both of their sakes. Amusement tugged the fine wrinkles bordering his winking chocolate eyes, and his cheeks plumped into a wide grin.  
  
"I see I have rendered you incapable of your own talents," then his smile faded as a shadow seemed to pass over him," But while your ears and mind are open, hear this: you must help me escape. My sons will not be able to fend for themselves long. Although they are strong, a young mind limits them. Will you help me?"  
  
Michelle Swanson swallowed hard and slowly gained control of herself. For a moment, her lips refused to move, but his seemingly genuine proposal urged her on.  
  
"I-I could try."  
  
"There is no try, my new friend, only do. Failure of one's trust in himself will betray him. But either way, we have little choice. We must make haste."  
  
Michelle stood and searched her pockets for the keys. Finally, a reassuring jingle sounded as she brought them out.  
  
"Then consider it done," she smiled and slid the key in with a jerk to the right. The lock snapped and clattered to the floor while Splinter eased the door open. He stepped out and extended his spine to its full length, amounting to a height barely to her waist.  
  
"This will not soon be forgotten. You are very honorable, my friend."  
  
He extended his light and bony hand. She glanced at it with a flicker of hesitation. Eventually, she did the same. He grasped her hand, but did not shake it. Instead, he gave a deep bow. The assistant erupted into a shy smile again and bowed as well, though awkwardly.  
  
"A friend in need, is a friend indeed," she countered. That rat gave another raspy chuckle and released his surprisingly firm grip.  
  
"I'm coming with you," she suddenly blurted. Splinter considered this for a moment as his tail curled around him, and he tapped his claws delicately on his chin.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow it. You are already in danger for simply knowing I exist and that there are more of my kind."  
  
"It's okay, really. This is," she stammered for the word," incredible. I'm actually have a conversation with a ra-..a uh..a-a miracle, actually."  
  
He sensed her politeness to refrain from saying 'rat' as if it were an insult," One must learn to accept himself. I was not always in this form."  
  
"Fascinating," the word escaped her lips like a light breeze. She leaned forward towards him, but he looked away.  
  
"I must go."  
  
"At least let me give you a lift. You'll also need help getting past the security cameras."  
  
"If you are truly sincere, I will accept your proposal."  
  
"Yes, I am," she nodded.  
  
Not only did the rat astonish her with his outward appearance, but his very essence and being softly whispered to her curiosities. Was it possible that something fantastical had occurred and this rat had actually lived a conscious, human-like life with his sons? The invisible whispering affirmed her, but there was more to it. Something more complex and terrorizing lurked in the shadows of his revealings. After all, he hadn't always been in that form.  
  
Splinter noticed her studying him, and he smiled warmly with understanding," Then let us take our leave."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Leo? Can we stop here?"  
  
Leonardo stopped sloshing through the water and glanced backward at Mike. A checkered beam shined down and reflected off his small form as if he was some heavenly visitor. Michaelangelo returned the pleading gaze until he looked at the grate opening just above him.  
  
"We can't stay long, Mikey. It's too drafty right here," Don said.  
  
"Yeah, and what about Master Splinter? He might be in trouble!" Leo added.  
  
"What if he's up there? In their world?" Mike looked up again. The bottom of some finely crafted shoes stepped across it, causing a shadow to slink over him. Fear cork-screwed down his spine.  
  
"Nah, Splinter can take care of himself. I think we're doin' this for nothing," Raph leaned against the rusty wall and slid into sitting position.  
  
"How can you say that?!"  
  
"Don't you trust him?"  
  
Leo shut his agape mouth and glared back.  
  
"Fine. We'll split up. Common Donny."  
  
Donatello gave them one last sorrowful look until he disappeared around a corner behind his older brother.  
  
"Hmph. Some Christmas this turned out to be."  
  
Mike kept his intense stare upward, as if he didn't hear Raph's mumbling.  
  
"Maybe he left to find Santa for us."  
  
"Mike, don't be-"  
  
"What if he just wanted to make us happy, and now he's in trouble because of us?"  
  
"Don't play 'what if' games with yourself."  
  
"I thought I wanted crayons more than anything in the world, but now I just want him. He's my...father," the youngest turtle burst into tears at the last word and fell to his knees. There, he curled up and sobbed. Raph's 'tough guy' scowl faded and he looked on in concern.  
  
"It'll be okay Mike. You'll see. He'll come back with Santa and your crayons," he helped Michaelangelo up and grasped him in a hug," and it'll go back to the way it was."  
  
Mike uncurled his arms from Raphael and looked deeply into his eyes," Promise?"  
  
"Hey, I've never let you down before!" Mike sniffled at this," Remember when you dared me to throw Leo's scarf in the drain? What happened?"  
  
His brother grinned despite a few jerks from hiccups," You not only threw it, but flushed it!"  
  
"Yeah, he almost when berserk on my a-...butt."  
  
Mike didn't seem to notice his near slip of a naughty word. The kid had a remarkable memory when it came to tattle telling. His laughter was like music to his ears while also springing the weighty sorrow from his rarely crushed heart. Then, he suddenly stopped his fit of giggles.  
  
"Raph, you're not going to leave me too, are you?"  
  
"What? No! Why would you think that? Somebody's got to watch over the 'fraidy cat!" he returned to his spot against the wall. Mike followed him, as if craving the warmth.  
  
"Please stay."  
  
Within moments, his small head rested heavily on Raphael's shoulder, fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Reviews are the only payment a fanfiction writer receives. Please make a donation! =0) 


	4. Chapter 4

*~Wahoo! I'm on a roll this weekend! Maybe "Twisted" is next on the list ;0) Oh, and this one is nearly as heart breaking Danceingfae =0) Read and let me know what you think!   
  
Donatello panned his flashlight right to left with the shifting shadows.  
  
"I dunno Leo. Looks dangerous."  
  
"We have to get across! It's the way to the only opening that I know of!"  
  
Don craned his neck to peek over the edge of an enormous drain blocking the path. Water rushed over the edge with a deafening roar and swirled into what seemed a bottomless pit. He suddenly got dizzy and stepped back.  
  
"No way."  
  
The light's beam moved to his brother's face, revealing only a determined expression.  
  
"Common Donny! Splinter does this all the time, I'm sure. We'll just cross over there."  
  
His small fingers pointed to a cluster of thin and rusted pipes that bridged over the whirlpool.  
  
"Oh no!" Don's eyes widened," You can't make me!"  
  
"Splinter would do it for you," Leo said softly. His voice nearly cracked with emotion.  
  
Their voices echoed away and left only silence to loom over them.  
  
"This is crazy," Don finally mumbled and headed in the pipes' direction. Leo said nothing and followed. When they came to it, both sat down their small packs and starred at each other.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't look down."  
  
Donatello nodded and gave a nervous sideways glance at the danger.  
  
"I'll go first," Leonardo smiled faintly and spread his arms wide for balance. Looking straight ahead, he took the first step on the largest of the cluster. It was slightly slimy and misted, but he managed his grip. Another slow step. Then another.   
  
Don stood his ground while nearly paralyzed with fright. In his right hand, the flashlight quivered while holding the beam just in front of his brother. Leo's step began to quicken with growing confidence. Just then, he yelped as his left foot slipped. Donny dropped the light in shock and fumbled through the water to retrieve it. His heart was hammering so hard it gave him a sudden headache. When it was finally found, the beam moved to the space Leo had previously occupied. To his surprise, a face was there grinning back.  
  
"Sorry. Little slippery right there."  
  
"Don't DO that, Leo!"  
  
"Okay, just watch that spot on your way over."  
  
"Jeez! Give me a heart attack!"  
  
With a whoosh of air, Leo pounced to safety on the other side.  
  
"Your turn. It's not as bad as it looks."  
  
Don let the breath out that he didn't know he was holding and positioned himself at the edge. Water smashed passed his ankles, trying to snatch him in its grasp to take the plummet.   
  
"Think of Splinter. Just think of Splinter," he said repeatedly to himself. He took the first step while testing the metal with his toes before putting his full weight down. Success. A few more steps.  
  
"Good! You're doing great, but that part is coming up. Right there," Leo leaned over and watched. Don gulped and took a wide step over it.  
  
"See? Not so bad."  
  
His feet sped up, and he watched the other side with growing anticipation. Almost there! Then, a weakly rusted spot caved in as his weight came in contact. His leg broke through the pipe and jammed his knee in the opening. With a cry of agony, the flashlight flew from Donatello's fingers and began to circle in the pool. Leo lunged for him, but missed as the light disappeared and darkness engulfed them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Splinter peeked over the door frame and watched the camera swiveled away from him.  
  
"Now!"  
  
He and Michelle emerged from the room while sprinting for the next before the camera's scope caught them. Again, he waited.  
  
"Now!"  
  
They repeated the maneuver and merged into a small room. The walls were lined with cages with death-ridden eyes peering at them.  
  
"Michelle, please inform me: what does the term "the can" refer to?"  
  
She gave him an uncertain glance. He watched her closely as her lips pressed together firmly.  
  
"It's where animals are contained for termination."  
  
Splinter nodded as he approached the first cage. There, his gray feline friend returned the stare.  
  
"A future not fit for innocence," he lifted the lock and swung the door open. Several cats bounded out.  
  
"Wait! What about the cameras?!" she blurted as she tried to catch the cats scrambling around her legs.  
  
"There are no more. Quick, go open the outside door."  
  
She blinked at him for a moment until he waved to her in impatience. He continued to unlock cages as she rushed out into the hall with such speed that her white lab shoes slid and stumbled. Animals poured out of the doorway by the dozen and began to meander dangerously close to the security cameras. Gaining her balance again, she threw herself at the door. Cool crisp air blasted her in he face as she stumbled out in relief.  
  
Splinter opened the last door for some tiny puppies and joined the chaos in the hall. Meows, barks, hisses, and growls echoed from the lost and desperate souls. With a gentle wave of his arms, he guided the herd to the open door. Together, they smiled in satisfaction as the creatures bounded away into the distance.  
  
"Nothing is as precious as one's freedom."  
  
Michelle turned to him with a grin. Suddenly, a loud crash came from indoors and moments later, the gray cat appeared. It began to make the figure '8' around his legs again.  
  
She laughed at what must have been a cage falling over," Leaving his last regards, I suppose."  
  
Splinter picked the cat up and stroked its surprisingly silky fur.  
  
"He will make a wonderful friend," he patted it's purring head," and family member."  
  
The lab assistant's smile widened, and she guided him to her car. However, as she stepped up to the door, she suddenly paused.  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
Splinter looked up from the cat with curious eyes.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Felt like...a rain drop or something."  
  
The rat chuckled as a white fleck floated to the ground. Than another and another until the entire sky was bursting with them like fire works.  
  
"Oh my god! Snow!" she looked upwards and twirled like a little girl," It's snowing in New York City!"  
  
Splinter laughed again," Perhaps we best get inside before we catch an untimely cold."  
  
Michelle's gaze returned to him with an expression of amused disappointment.  
  
"Right," she brought out her keys and unlocked the small blue car. Splinter eased into the passenger seat and set the cat in he back seat. When the animal settled itself, he straightened his robe and reached for the seat belt. She did the same. Then a sudden giggle escaped her in his direction. He looked almost like a child with his feet hanging over the edge and the bright eyes studying her. The blasting air from the heater also rippled his brown fur.  
  
"Where to?" she asked in a mockingly dignified voice.  
  
Splinter grinned and played along," To the nearest manhole please, Madame."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
The windshield wipers stirred into motion and shoved the growing snow pile away. Then the car gently moved into motion and disappeared down the road. 


	5. Chapter 5

*~Okay, I promised everyone a new chapter of something else, but I'm so excited to finish this one! Wait...wait..don't do that!!! *hides as rotten food splatters every where* I'll do them next! I proooomise! *peeks out* and don't forget to review! *cringes as an apple explodes on the face*....please.  
  
Leonardo careened through the blackness until water suddenly engulfed him. His lungs spasmed with shock, and water rushed into his mouth as he screamed. Everything spun dizzily in every direction. No matter how hard he kicked and fought, the current's fingers held him down. His sight began to blotch out and coherent thought hovered like a cloud beyond reach. Suddenly, a small hand caught him and pulled him up. Cool air blasted his face as he jerked up to the surface, and he immediatly began coughing fits. Donatello's iron grip kept him up in the meantime. Slowly, his hearing came back and the roaring with his brother's sobs overwhelmed him.   
  
"Leo! I thought....I thought I'd never..."  
  
He clung to the slimy pipe and coughed out the last of the water in his lungs.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine," his voice was raspy between gasps.  
  
"Leo, my leg's stuck. I can't...what are we going to do now?" he began to cry again.  
  
Leo shivered as the cold shot up his spine. Water lapped at his chin and his fingers began to cramp from holding onto Don's hand. He was too exhausted to climb up.  
  
"Help...call for help."  
  
Donatello sniffled," Mikey? Mikey!"  
  
"Raphael!" Leo joined in.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Raph! Miiiiiike!"  
  
"Help. Please," Don then withdrew to sulk.  
  
"Keep calling!"  
  
"It's no use. They can't hear us above this noise!"  
  
"Keep trying!"  
  
"It's no use, Leo. No use."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Splinter's nose was nearly pressed against the glass as enormous sky scrappers whizzed by. Hundreds of tiny lights reflected in his deep brown eyes like fireflies.   
  
"What's the matter?" Michelle broke the silence and looked away from the windshield briefly.  
  
"It's very beautiful."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is," she frowned.  
  
"Anything on your mind?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me," he turned to her," I often think of topside like looking into a glass bowl from the outside. A world I can watch but never be a part of."  
  
"That's not true. What if..."  
  
"I only seek peace for my sons and I. There are many out there," he looked out the window again," that will never accept us. My sons are my reason for living. Without them peace means nothing. Acceptance means nothing. Life...means nothing. They grow bigger everyday and I must teach them to accept the outside, but I must also teach them that though they may not join the life inside the bowl, they can influence it."  
  
Their eyes made contact briefly, but the emotion shining outward toward each other was infinite.  
  
"Remember the first thing you said to me? About a sad way to spend Christmas? Well, the truth is, I have no where else to go."  
  
Splinter cocked his head slightly.  
  
"I mean, I have a home and all, but I live alone. Remember Roger, the last guy who left?"  
  
He nodded shallowly.  
  
"He's my husband's brother. When I first started working here as a secretary, Jake was my boss. Over time we began to date, and he promoted me to be his personal lab assistant. Well, like turned into love and we married. I-I've never met somebody so caring. He loved animals. We used to sneak out late at night when the lab was empty and let a few of them go. Later, we had a daughter, Emily. It seemed nothing could ever break us apart. They were my world, just like your sons," tears began to sting her eyes,"and then there was an accident. Jake took Emily to the pound to pick out a puppy for her birthday while I was preparing for her surprise party at home. While I was baking the cake, I got a phone call. They told me a there was a chemical spill at the lab, so I went over there right away. But they wouldn't let me in.  
  
She pulled over to the side of the road suddenly.  
  
"They wouldn't let me in," she began to sob on the steering wheel.  
  
Splinter leaned over and gently cupped her chin his palm.  
  
"The past is always difficult to recall, but it's a good thing."  
  
She sniffled as he wiped away the rivulets running down her cheeks. Her fingers curled around his hand and moved it away from her face. Holding hands like old friends, she continued.  
  
"After they cleaned up the chemical, nothing was found alive. I-I remember holding his cold hand in the ambulance, sobbing on his still chest, and kissing lifeless lips. I couldn't let them go. They couldn't live me alone. Not all alone. They had to pry my daughter's limp body from me, and the last I saw it was lying in a coffin. They looked so peaceful lying there, soft interior, fresh flowers all around. Then I watched as they buried my whole world in the ground. I haven't been back to that spot since, but I can still see their souls in those animals' sad eyes. So I stayed at the pound to help them, just like Jake did. It's what he would have wanted."  
  
Splinter nodded again with understanding. Then, unbuckling his seat belt, he reached into the back seat and brought a striped rainbow blanket to the front. She starred at it unblinking as a rush of memories bombarded her.  
  
"Was this Emily's?"  
  
"Yeah...I kept all her things."  
  
He put it in her arms and her eyes wandered excitedly over the bright colors as an occasional tear fell.  
  
"The past is like a blanket. Wrap yourself in it, but do not let it slow your movements forward."  
  
She smiled back and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you...for everything."  
  
Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and his whiskers twitched with agitation as they parted the embrace.  
  
"Quick, we must go. Something is very wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My sons!" he clutched the dashboard and gazed intensely out the window. The panic pooling in his pupils lurched her stomache. Immediatly, the engine roared to life and the car rushed back into the street. After a moment, Splinter pointed to an alley as they approached it.  
  
"There."  
  
Michelle turned the wheel sharply and Splinter was out the door before the wheels even screeched to a stop.   
  
"Hurry!" he held the manhole lid open as she rushed over,"Down here."  
  
Normally she would have felt obligated to protest, but his rush left her no time for thought. They dropped down and he brought out a flashlight from his cloak. The air was damp and heavy with danger. The smell clogged her lungs, but the rush of adrenaline seemed to block it, luckily. But it wasn't just the pounding her ears that urged her forward. It was that feeling all over again. That need to be there for someone else. It soared even beyond her own life. The same sensation was pouring out from Splinter like a flood as his steps quickened.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
They paused and groped through the thick silence with amplified ears.   
  
"No, only water and..."  
  
"There!"  
  
They listened again. A small voice echoed softly from far away and rang new hope.  
  
"This way!"  
  
He took a sharp turn and broke out into a trot. The light beam bounced as he panned it from side to side, looking over every detail of the sewers. There was also a humming sound which gradually grew louder as each turn whizzed by. Then it gradually became a hoarse roar. Splinter jerked to a stop and gazed wide eyed at what the beam revealed. Two shadows clung to each other with freight while sobbing with exhaustion. She was afraid that Splinter was paralyzed with shock, but he suddenly bounded like lightning to their rescue.   
  
Leo's neck ached from the strain of holding his head above the water. He had already given up hope, and he gradually inched lower into the pool. Don's grasp on him was still firm, but stressed and dulled. Just a little lower and he'd be swept away. Lost forever. Just then a hand grabbed his arm and hoisted him into the folds of a warm cloak. The other hand reached for Donatello and he cried out in pain as his leg left the pipe's cleft. With both in the crook of his elbow Splinter spun around and made a detour around the whirlpool. Michelle followed him willingly down several passages. Exactly how many sons did he have? Her question was answered as they stopped and his beam danced across two peacefully sleeping faces. He motioned for her to pick them up, and she looked down, realizing the blanket was still in her hands. Raphael and Michaelangelo stirred slightly as the warmth snuggled them and lifted them away.   
  
When they reached the lair, Splinter rushed his passengers into his bedroom for immediate care while Michelle gently lowered her load onto the couch. Again they moaned slightly and cuddled closer. That empty void in her heart seemed to flood with new passion. Little turtles. Not little rats, but little turtles. These mutants were full of suprises, she mused. Then she pulled the smaller of the two on her lap and stroked his warm cheek softly. His face was serene with a careless doze. His eyelids flickered with pleasant dreams. Gently, his tiny hand clutched her own, just like Emily used to do. Tears began to fall again, although, not for the past but for the future.   
  
When Splinter returned, he smiled faintly as the three cuddled each other on the couch, fast asleep. The blanket had fallen on the floor, and he slowly bent over to pick it up. His muscles protested as the adrenatline faded away, leaving an aching dullness. He then spread it across the forms and briskly touched each cheek with a caress only a father could posses. Then a thought floated like a breeze across his weary mind. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad Christmas after all.   
  
  
  
  
Looking back on the memory of   
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone   
For a moment all the world was right   
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye   
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain   
But I'd of had to miss the dance   
  
Holding you I held everything   
For a moment wasn't I a king   
But if I'd only known how the king would fall   
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all   
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain   
But I'd of had to miss the dance   
  
Yes my life is better left to chance   
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance   
  
"The Dance" by Garth Brooks  
  
( Listen to it here: http://www.geocities.com/ziptangoszone/midis/thedance.mid ) 


	6. Epilogue

*~It's done, it's done! Waaaahoo! Had to finish it, ya know...can't risk can-canning flamingos attacking me 0_o And the new cartoon plays tomorrow!!!! Yeeeeeeaaaahhhhhhh! *falls over in chair and gets back up* Oh, and the song "If We Hold On Together" belongs to Diana Ross & The Supremes.  
  
  
  
Splinter quietly closed the door behind him and took off his coat. The gray cat was nestled in his elbow purring, now that he'd forgiven the small grudge from being left in the car. Splinter's padded feet made no noise as he shuffled passed the couch towards his bedroom. Suddenly, Michelle appeared in his flashlight's beam.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Splinter stepped back mildly surprised, but his face revealed nothing.  
  
"What will I give them? This cat will be a wonderful gift, but I still predict some disappointment. And...and I have nothing to dress their wounds with," his eyes dropped to the floor. He could hide surprise but not regret.  
  
"Why don't you keep this," she held out the folded rainbow blanket.  
  
"That is very generous of you, but I cannot accept. It has too much sentimental value."  
  
"It would mean a lot more to me if you took it. They need it more. Besides, you said so yourself: I need to let go. Go ahead and use it as some bandages. It's not the best, but they need something right away."  
  
Splinter took it tenderly with his free hand and bowed deeply.  
  
"Domo arrigato."  
  
Then, with a faint smile, he disappeared into his room. Light breathing in the blackness confirmed Leo and Don were asleep. He lit a candle and brought it close to their bed. Donatello suffered from a deep gash just below his knee and Leonardo had cut across his brow and possibly a concussion. Both were exhausted and in need of immediate care. Prying his sad eyes away from his children, Splinter brought out a blade and began to cut the blanket with exact precision. As he worked tiredly, an idea floated to him suddenly. The blade made a change in course, and he cut of a red stripe, then an orange, blue, and lastly, purple. He set them aside and used the rest of the material as bandages. Starring at the abrasions, he realized these were the first of many wounds resulting from good intentions.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle returned to the turtles on the couch. She picked both up tenderly and found their small bedroom near Splinter's. Placing both on the same futon, she tucked them in and watched them dream. Even though they weren't human, their structures were just as perfect. The tiny fingers, the intricate shell patterns, those bottomless eyes, everything about them had a serene innocence. Her mind flashed and suddenly there was a little girl starring at her lovingly.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh, honey. You really need to go to sleep."  
  
"Just once?"  
  
Those pleading blue eyes pierced her heart.  
  
"All right," she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed as she took Emily's hand. After planting a small kiss on her forehead, Michelle's voice softly slid into a melody.  
  
"Don't lose your way   
With each passing day   
You've come so far   
Don't throw it away   
Live believing   
Dreams are for weaving   
Wonders are waiting to start   
Live your story   
Faith, hope and glory   
Hold to the truth in your heart   
  
If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
Where clouds roll by   
For you and I"   
  
Her mind seemed to flash again and the song's melody floated toward the sleeping turtles instead.  
  
"Souls in the wind   
Must learn how to bend   
Seek out a star   
Hold on to the end   
Valley, mountain   
There is a fountain   
Washes our tears all away   
Words are swaying   
Someone is praying   
Please let us come home to stay   
  
If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
Where clouds roll by   
For you and I   
  
When we are out there in the dark   
We'll dream about the sun   
In the dark we'll feel the light   
Warm our hearts, everyone   
  
If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
As high as souls can fly   
The clouds roll by   
For you and I"  
  
After a final kiss on each forehead, she stepped into the doorway with a final glance. She realized they were the children she never had and she was the mother they never could have. Now she could truly let Emily and them go knowing she had made a difference. Although on the outside of their world, it had still been influenced. She could not get attached to the turtles and make them or herself suffer that kind of loss again. That void in her heart was now full; it simply took another to point out that there never was a hole there at all, that her family was with her all along. With a last soft smile, the light dimmed and faded away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Splinter's eyes fluttered open as cheers erupted beyond his door. Slowly, he slipped into a tattered robe. As he tied the sash, he stepped out into the drafty lair. Suddenly, his fingers dropped from his waist leaving the knot only half complete. His jaw was slightly agape and wide eyes watched baby turtles twirl around a pile of wrapped presents. Leo caught sight of him and grabbed his hand to join the dance.  
  
"Look, Master! He came! He came!"  
  
"Who?" It was the only word he could muster up.  
  
"Santa, silly!" Donatello laughed from the couch, favoring his leg as he watched his brothers.  
  
"Where's...," he suddenly caught himself. The boys settled on their knees and began to sort through the pile. Mikey grinned ear to ear as he shook a present and handed it to Raph to make a guess at its contents. The rat sneeked away during this and searched through the lair for Michelle, but she was no where to be found. With a sigh, he joined them again and sat on the couch next to Donatello. The kids occasionally rushed up to him and requested a guess for the box in their arms.   
  
"Oh look!" Don reached over to the broken end table near by and handed him a small piece of paper. On the outside 'Splinter' was printed neatly in pen. He eyed Donny for a moment wondering if he had read the word. As far as he knew, they didn't know how to read yet.   
  
"See? Sp-liiinter," he ran his finger across the word as he slowly pronounced it," That's you!"  
  
"Well done," he smiled and patted his son on the head. The child's attention then turned back to his brothers as he unfolded the letter.  
  
  
  
For them.  
  
Love,  
Michelle   
  
  
  
A tear escaped him, and he wiped it away quickly before the boys noticed.  
  
"Can we open them now?" Michaelangelo eyed him excitedly.  
  
"You may," he smiled.  
  
Immediatly they tore into the pile like a hurricane. Wrapping paper exploded into the air as Raphael savagely ripped it off and Mikey tossed it.   
  
"Look! Look!" Raph jumped up with a model airplane in his hand. Splinter beamed and nodded to him.  
  
"That's very nice."  
  
Raph grinned and began circling the room making airplane noises, letting the model dive and twirl in the air as he ran.  
  
"Wow!" Donatello stared at his first computer wide eyed. Although it was just a simple kiddy machine made for learning, Splinter suspected it would be the first of a large collection.  
  
Leonardo tore into his as well and admired some action figures. He ripped the package apart and attacked Raphael's plane with them.   
  
Mikey rushed up to Splinter and showed him his new art set. It was complete with crayons, paper, and even water colors.   
  
"Pretty!"  
  
"It is," he grinned and patted Mike," Why don't you go give it a try?"  
  
He set it on the table and carefully pulled some crayons out. The orange one was eventually chosen, and he began to draw with his tongue protruding slightly in concentration.  
  
Meanwhile, Leonardo dropped his action figures as Raph crashed the plane on them, and he approached the last present.  
  
"This one's yours, Master!" Leo picked it up with some difficulty and placed it in his lap. They all paused with their gifts to watch him up wrap it. Brushing the box away, he brought out a fine wooden cane.  
  
"Cool!" Mike smiled and returned to his drawing.  
  
"Yeah! Excellent!" Raph joined.  
  
"Awesome!" Leo added.  
  
Donatello typed on his machine for a minute and looked up with a grin," Radical!"  
  
Splinter looked away from the cane at each of them. Where did they get those words?! Their smiled widened at his shock. He chuckled.  
  
"This is for you!" Mike picked up his drawing and handed it to him," That's you, there's Leo, Raph, Donny, and me!"  
  
He pointed to each stick figure and beamed at him proudly.  
  
"Ah, thank you Michaelangelo. I have some gifts for you as well," they perked up as he mentioned this.  
  
Using his new cane, he departed for his room and returned with a box. They eyed it with full attention. As he opened the top, a cat suddenly jumped out.  
  
"Whoa!" Mike laughed as it pounced on him,"Kitty!"  
  
"What's his name?" Leonardo leaned over to pet him.  
  
"I believe he made a loud...klunk, as his last regards," he grinned as they looked at him in puzzlement.  
  
"Klunk? Klunk..," Mike played with the word for moment,"I like it! Klunk!"  
  
They all gathered around to give Klunk a belly rub.  
  
"But that is not all," they turned back to him.  
  
"Leonardo," he pulled out a very long object entwined with a strip of blue fabric.  
  
"Raphael," a shorter, shiny object came out with red material.  
  
"Donatello," an even longer something with purple.  
  
"And Michaelangelo," he handed the bulky present over with orange.  
  
They each untied the material away and nearly fell over in awe.  
  
"Leonardo. Patient and loyal, I grant you blue and the skill of the katana," he took the blue strip and tied the bandanna around Leo's head. Leonardo's finger traced the blade carefully.  
  
"Raphael. Swift and skilled, I grant you red and the weaponry of the sai," the red bandanna was tied on in the same manner.  
  
"Donatello. Clever and pacifistic, I grant you purple with the bo staff," the purple bandanna was tied on.  
  
"And Michaelangelo. Loving and open, I grant you orange with the nunchaku," the pair of weapons was placed in his hand and the orange bandanna applied. He stepped back and admired them.   
  
"Soon your lessons will begin, and the family honor restored," he bowed and sat back down.  
  
"Thank you!" they cheered and admired their own and each other's things.  
  
He gave a final smile," Merry Christmas, my sons."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michelle stepped onto the soft grass and it whispered behind her foot steps. The trees panted in the wind as the sun glittered across numerous graves. She paused in front of two specific ones and placed a vase of flowers on each.  
  
"Hello Jake," she knelt down and touched the stone. It was surprisingly warm. A long silent moment passed before she finally spoke up again.  
  
"Emily," she put her other hand on the grave close by," I just wanted to...to say I'm sorry. It's been almost a year now and I haven't even visited. But I wanted you to know I'm doing okay. I-I don't want you to worry about me any more. I've finally made peace with myself."  
  
Tears started to come.  
  
"And then I also wanted to tell you how much a I miss you: you're voices, laughter, smiles...but I'm going to move on now. I love you," she stood up and stepped back," Always."  
  
Her tear-ridden eyes scanned the graves one last time before walking away, each step towards a new beginning.  
  
After she disappeared, a slight breeze kicked up and the leaves scuttled away, revealing a final passage on both graves.  
  
  
  
  
For Them. 


End file.
